choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Banner Westbrook
Banner Westbrook, a character in the Bloodbound series, is one of Kamilah's allies. He is first seen in a flashback in Book 1, Chapter 5. Appearance Banner has black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. He is wearing a chestplate and also has a chainmail under his armor. Banner is described to be a massive man. Personality Chapters Bloodbound Book 1 * Chapter 5: The Coffin (Determinant) * Chapter 10: The Massacre (Determinant) Bloodbound: Dark Solstice * Chapter 2: He Knows When You're Awake (Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 8: The Crypts (Determinant) Relationships Kamilah Sayeed Both flashback scenes in Book 1 reveal that Banner and Kamilah were constantly arguing with each other: in Book 1, Chapter 5, Banner, Kamilah, and Marcel blamed each other for the villagers' attack until Banner suggested sacrificing Kamilah to the villagers. The two of them were about to fight each other, when Gaius intervened and told them that it wasn't their fault. He went on to say that this was simply their fate and that they should all leave for America. In Book 1, Chapter 10, Marcel said they were acting ridiculous. In the flashback scene of Book 2, they don't interact with each other at all. Marcel Lafayette In a flashback scene of Book 1, Chapter 5, Banner and Marcel Lafayette were arguing after noticing that some villagers were about to attack them: Banner said that "Marcel's never been the brightest" and blamed him for drawing attention with his soirees, while Marcel blamed Banner for killing some peasant girls. Banner replied that Marcel wasn't complaining when Banner brought him one of said girls. When Kamilah told them that they were both at fault, they went on to also blame Kamilah for disemboweling the villagers' beloved Duke. In another flashback scene of Book 2, Chapter 8, Marcel repeatedly asked Banner to dance with him, but Banner refused. When Marcel threatened to put a mouse down Banner's trousers, Gaius stepped in and told Banner to give in for one dance and Banner complied. Gaius Augustine Book 1, Chapter 10 reveals that Banner wasn't happy to learn about Gaius' plans because he thought they were fighting to free themselves instead of being ruled by Gaius. Gaius reminded him that he created him and that Banner only lived at his mercy. Banner said he was tired of his scheming and turned to leave them for good, but Gaius used his power on him without touching him. He then ordered Adrian to kill him and Adrian complied. Adam Vega In the flashback scene of Book 2, Chapter 8, Adam Vega "smirks and extends one foot, tripping Banner" who is grumpily dancing with Marcel. As a result of this, Banner gets angry, but Vega just "throws his head back and laughs" and even Serafine "hides a grin behind her hand", suggesting Banner was not necessarily popular or taken seriously within the group. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Banner. * Super-Strength: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Banner. * Healing Factor:: Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Banner. * Heightened Senses: In Book 1, Chapter 6, Lily mentions how she can feel the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Your Character's skin and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Banner. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Sunlight is one of vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him and can prove fatal after more than thirty minutes of exposure. It's akin to hypersensitivity; overexposure causes, as Adrian describes it, an accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for Banner. * Decapitation: Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. * Heart Extraction: Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. When vampires don't consume blood for extended periods of time, they tend to give in to their instincts and attack the nearest human nearby in order to suppress their thirst. Newly Turned Vampires like Lily are the ones mostly affected by this problem. * A Feral's Bite: A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. Trivia * Pixelberry gave him the same face as Bartel Gremley, a character in the The Crown & The Flame series. * In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian mentions that garlic gives him a minor distaste, rather than kill him. This in turn means that it is not a real weakness for vampires as a whole and we can assume Banner has a similar distaste for it. * It is possible he was a Knight before he was Turned, given his armor and his refusal to bow before a King anymore. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Vampires Category:Deceased